


I Die Free

by alexcat



Series: August 2017 Drabbles [27]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Jack admires Teal’c.





	I Die Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Free

Jack O’Neill thought the understood sacrifice and duty until he met Teal’c. As First Prime of Apophis, he held the highest rank a Jaffa could attain. Yet Teal’c was ready to give it all up, even his wife and son if need be, for one thing. 

Freedom. 

His friend had left everything he’d known to pursue freedom for himself but even more importantly, for all Jaffa. Along the way, he had become Jack’s best friend as well as his comrade-in-arms. 

He watched, amazed, as Teal’c stood unafraid before another Goa’uld who threatened his friends and said proudly, “I die free!”


End file.
